1993 German Grand Prix
25 July |number = 542 |officialname = LV Großer Mobil 1 Preis von Deutschland |circuit = Hockenheimring |location = Hockenheim, Baden-Württemberg, Germany |circuittype = Permanent racing facility |lapdistance = 6.815 |laps = 45 |distance = 306.675 |pole = Alain Prost |polenation = FRA |poleteam = |poletime = 1:38.748 |fastestlap = 1:41.859 |fastestlapdriver = Michael Schumacher |fastestlapnation = GER |fastestlapteam = |fastestlapnumber = 40 |winner = Alain Prost |winnernation = FRA |winnerteam = |second = Michael Schumacher |secondnation = GER |secondteam = |third = Mark Blundell |thirdnation = GBR |thirdteam = }} The 1993 British Grand Prix, otherwise known as the LV Großer Mobil 1 Preis von Deutschland, was the tenth round of the FIA Formula One World Championship, staged at the Hockenheimring in Baden-Württemberg, Germany, on the 25 July 1993.'German GP, 1993', grandprix.com, (Inside F1 Inc., 2014), https://www.grandprix.com/gpe/rr542.html, (Accessed 28/07/2019) The race would see Alain Prost sweep to his 51st and final victory late on, as race leading teammate Damon Hill was robbed of a maiden triumph on the penultimate lap by a puncture. The build-up to the race was dominated by a meeting of the F1 constructors with the FIA and FISA, debating the decision to ban electronic aids. The FIA and FISA, who wanted to ban the systems with immediate effect, decided that the systems would be banned at the end of the 1993 campaign, but would allow refuelling to return as well as other modifications to the weight rules. Qualifying would, as ever, be dominated by the electronically advanced s, with Prost sweeping to pole position ahead of teammate Hill. Best of the rest was home hero Michael Schumacher in the , while Ayrton Senna secured forth for . Rain on race morning would cause chaos during the warm-up with Derek Warwick smashing into Luca Badoer, although both drivers would start the race in their spare cars. Fortunately the circuit would be almost completely dry for the start of the race itself, with the entire field starting on slicks. Prost would make a miserable start, dropping behind Hill and Schumacher before squabbling with Senna out of the first corner. They duly duelled into the first chicane, with Senna spinning to the back of the field when trying to out-brake the Frenchman. Indeed, Prost would have eventful opening lap, deciding to jump the second chicane when Martin Brundle lost control and came broadside-sliding towards the #2 Williams. Prost was immediately placed under investigation as he hunted down and passed Schumacher on lap six, before catching and passing Hill with ease on lap nine. The organisers subsequently handed Prost a controversial stop-go penalty for cutting the chicane, which the Frenchman served under protest on lap ten. He would rejoin in fifth behind Schumacher, Mark Blundell and Riccardo Patrese, with frustration pouring off his car's body language. Schumacher, Blundell and Patrese's stops on the following laps would elevate Prost back into second, although with neither he nor teammate Hill planning to stop it seemed as if it was the Brit's race to lose. Indeed, with it was only on the penultimate lap that the race order truly changed, with Hill dramatically losing pace midway around the lap. Indeed, the Brit had picked up a puncture with two laps to go, and was hence left to crawl back to the pits as Prost and Schumacher swept past him through the stadium section. To add insult to injury the Brit then spun at the pitlane chicane, with a stalled engine ending his race a lap early having completed his best performance to date. Out front, meanwhile, Prost was able to cruise home to a 51st career victory ahead of Schumacher, while Blundell registered his second podium finish for . Senna was next ahead of Patrese and Gerhard Berger, while the unlucky Hill was classified down in fifteenth. Background Victory had moved Alain Prost a daunting twenty points clear at the top of the Championship, having registered his sixth win of the season. Ayrton Senna had remained, as ever, his closest challenger, although another poor weekend by the Brazilian's standards had cost him a lot of ground. Behind, Michael Schumacher had overtaken Damon Hill for third, while Riccardo Patrese had moved up to fifth with his first podium of the season. In the Constructors Championship it had been another positive day for , who moved 45 points clear at the head of the field. Indeed, would need three one-twos on the trot, with Williams failing to score, just to get back on terms with their Anglo-French rivals. Elsewhere, had closed the gap to McLaren to just eleven points, while were back into the top five behind . Entry list The full entry list for the is outlined below: Practice Overview Qualifying Friday Qualifying Saturday Qualifying Qualifying Results The full qualifying results for the are outlined below: *T Indicates a driver used their test/spare car to set their best time in that session. *'Bold' indicates a driver's best/qualifying time. Grid Race Report Results The full results for the are outlined below: *T Indicates a driver used their test/spare car. ** Hill was still classified despite retiring as he had completed 90% of the race distance. Milestones * 250th Grand Prix start for Riccardo Patrese.'10. Germany 1993', statsf1.com, (Stats F1, 2014), https://www.statsf1.com/en/1993/allemagne.aspx, (Accessed 28/07/2019) * Tenth entry for Luca Badoer.'1993 German GP', chicanef1.com, (Chicane F1, 2014), http://www.chicanef1.com/racetit.pl?year=1993&gp=German%20GP&r=1, (Accessed 28/07/2019) * Michael Andretti and Rubens Barrichello made their tenth Grand Prix starts. * 51st and final victory for Alain Prost. ** This was also the 50th win for a car using #2 as its race number. * claimed their 68th win as a constructor. ** 48th victory for as an engine supplier. * Mark Blundell claimed the 140th podium finish for a engine. Standings Alain Prost had once again extended his Championship lead in Germany, leaving the Hockenheimring with a imperious 27 point lead. Indeed, closest challenger Ayrton Senna now looked more likely to be fending off Michael Schumacher for second rather then muster a title bid, for the German had moved to within fourteen points of the Brazilian. Behind, Damon Hill had lost more ground in fourth, while Riccardo Patrese retained his freshly gained spot in the top five. In the Constructors Championship it had been another all conquering weekend for , who moved 52 points clear atop the Championship. Indeed, the Anglo-French alliance had almost double the points of second placed , who were now set to battle the factory backed squad for second for the rest of the season. Those two left Germany with just six points between them, with and completing the top five. Only point scoring drivers and constructors are shown. References Images and Videos: * References: Category:Grand Prix articles Category:Grand Prix articles Category:German Grand Prix Category:1993 Grands Prix